


A Wonderful Holiday

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Chirstmas, Hanukkah, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: Julian chuckled and shrugged. “No… I’m just saying that you need to put your Italian-ess to use!”Danny rolled his eyes. “God! I make homemade pasta once! You can thank my Nonna for that!”“Nonna Amendola is a great person for that! But I love you more for some reason!”





	A Wonderful Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> ** NOT PROOF READ

Julian was woken up by the bed dipping down next to him. Body head got closer to him, and he reached out to pull the body to him. “Did you get the presents under the tree, Bubs,” he asked as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Danny’s neck. 

Danny relaxed back into Julian’s warthm and nodded slowly. “Yeah,” he sighed as he let his eyes fall shut. “I can’t believe we forgot to put them out last night.” 

Julian let out a breath. “I can’t either. We were just so tired when we got back from Tommy’s,” Julian grunted. “Ugh. Do you think as he gets older he will understand that other kids do not celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas?” 

Danny nodded against Jules. “I think so. I mean… We don’t really celebrate Hanukkah with anyone… I’m sure we will be getting questions soon enough about why no one else celebrates,” Danny replied. He let out a yawn. “Now lets sleep a bit before, Nolan gets us up.” 

Julian sighed. “You’re right. I guess I’ve never thought about how we would never be able to sleep in on Christmas for like the next fifteen years,” Julian replied. He placed a soft kiss on Danny’s shoulder, then let his breath even out before falling asleep. 

*** 

Twenty minutes later, at 6:43, they were awoken by their son screaming for them. “Papa! Daddy!” 

Danny let out a sigh and pulled from Julian’s grip. “I’ll go get him. You better get up, he’ll be begging to open up the gifts,” Danny said as he stood from the bed, pulled a pair of joggers on and a shirt. 

“Why didn’t I think about this when we adopted the little rascal,” Julian groaned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his blue eyes. 

“Oh shut up… You love him,” Danny replied with a small smile as he kneeled up on the bed and crawled up to Julian. “And I love you.” He had a devilish smile on his face as he pecked Julian’s lips. 

“I love you, too, Danny,” Julian said with a small smile. “And I guess I love him too.” 

Danny playfully rolled his eyes as he got off the bed and walked out of the room. He quickly shuffled down the hall and into Nolan’s room where the dirty-blonde three year sat sobbing his little blue eyes out. “Papa!!! Cwiss-Miss! Up! Papa!” 

In the three months that Danny and Julian had guardianship of Nolan, this was one of the first times he was waking them up by sobbing and calling for them. Most mornings, when they’d wake up he would just be opening up his little eyes--barely ready for the day in front of him. 

“Hey buddy! Yeah! It’s Christmas! Are you ready for a fun day with Daddy and me,” Danny asked as he reached over the guardrail to grab the little boy. “We get to open presents!”

The three year old let out a content sound as he latched one of his small hands onto Danny’s shirt. His other hand went up to his mouth where he sucked on his thumb. Danny let out a sigh as he pulled Nolan’s hand away from his mouth. “That’s not good for you, buddy.” 

“Sowwy,” Nolan mumbled as his blue eyes looked up into Danny’s chocolate ones. 

“How about we go down stairs and watch Daddy make us breakfast? Then we can see if Santa came,” he reasoned as one of his hands ran through Nolan’s hair. 

Nolan’s eyes got wide. “Yes! Daddy! Santa!” 

Danny chuckled as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Julian was stood at the stove. 

Julian heard Danny come bounding down the steps, and turned around from the pancakes that were currently on the griddle. “Hey there baby boy! Merry Christmas!” 

“Daddy! Cwiss-Miss! Daddy!” Nolan had a big smile on his face as he reached out for Julian. 

Julian smiled and reached over for him as well. Danny slipped Nolan into Julian’s arms and placed a peck on Julian’s lips. “Morning Bubs! How are you this morning?!” 

“Santa! Pwess-ents,” he said excitedly. 

Julian just smiled back and nodded. “Yep I think Santa came! We just gotta have breakfast and then we can see what kinda presents he got us!” 

Nolan let out a happy squeal. 

*** 

“Okay, you two head in there, I’ll put this stuff in the dishwasher,” Danny said as he watched Julian help Nolan out of the highchair. 

Julian and Nolan slowly made their ways into the living room, where their 10 foot tall tree stood with nearly twenty presents underneath. Nolan’s blue eyes almost went wider than the scene in front of him. 

“Woah! Buddy! Nope! We gotta wait for Papa,” Julian chuckled as he reached forward to grab the toddler. 

“Okay guys! Y’all ready,” Danny asked as he walked into the room and clapped his hands. 

Julian sat down on the ground in front of the couch with Nolan still in his arms. Danny sat down next to the two and let out a content sigh. “Okay, Buddy… You can go pick one present.” He held up a digit. 

Nolan instantly pulled from Julian’s touch and stormed toward the tree, where he grabbed the first box he could. He pushed it over toward Danny and Julian. Danny leaned forward to make sure it was the one that was for Nolan-- It was. 

“Okay buddy,” he said with a smile, “Tear the paper!” 

Nolan’s small hands began pulling at the red, white, and green styled wrapping paper. Soon all of the paper was off, and he pulled the top off the box. 

His blue eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped as he looked down into the box. “Pup-Pup,” he squealed with a big smile. 

He pulled the large stuffed animal out of the box. He hugged the stuffed beagle to his little body and just smiled at Danny and Julian. Julian draped an arm over Danny’s shoulder and pulled the older man into him. 

“You like the puppy, buddy,” Danny asked with a smile. 

Nolan only smiled as he turned back to the tree and began to ransack the rest of the presents. 

After nearly seventeen presents, Danny stood from the spot next to Julian and moved to the back of the tree where their present for each other sat. 

He grabbed all four of them and brought them around the tree, where he sat them in front of Julian, and an already asleep Nolan. Once he was sat, he faced Julian and pushed his gifts for Julian toward Julian. 

“Open the bigger one first… Nolan helped me with it,” Danny said with a smile. 

Julian sighed and pulled the bow from the top o fit and then tore the Santa covered paper off of it. Inside was a picture of the three of them at the park after the adoption was final. The frame was finger painted by Nolan in blue, green, and red, and in white sharpie at the bottom, in Danny’s handwriting, was ‘Our First Christmas 2019’. 

“Danny! This is great! I love it,” Julian said with a big smile. He leaned forward and pecked Danny’s lips. “I love you. Thank you.” 

Danny smiled in return. “I love you… We love you.” He brought his hand up and cupped Julian’s stubbled cheek. 

Julian’s blue eyes looked back at Danny and nodded. “Open yours… The smaller one first,” he said as he reached a hand over and placed it on Danny’s knee. 

Danny nodded and looked down at the poorly wrapped gift-- He suddenly remembered why he was in charge of wrapping all of Nolan’s gifts. He began to pull at the paper and smiled once he was it was a hallmark Christmas ornament. 

 

“I see we were on the same page,” he said with a smile as he went to open the box. Inside was an ornament with a picture of the three of them they took for Christmas cards with the words “First of many 2019”. 

Danny smiled and leaned forward. “God I love you.” 

“I love you too… Now Open that one,” Julian said with a big smile on his face as he motioned down to the big box. 

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled at the paper on that one. “Jules! Did you really get me a mixer!? You trying to make me more domestic now that I’m retired from playing?!” 

Julian chuckled and shrugged. “No… I’m just saying that you need to put your Italian-ess to use!” 

Danny rolled his eyes. “God! I make homemade pasta once! You can thank my Nonna for that!” 

“Nonna Amendola is a great person for that! But I love you more for some reason!” 

Danny rolled his eyes. “Now you open yours you idiot,” Danny said with a chuckle! “Then we can begin prepping for my mom to come over.” 

Julian rolled his eyes and nodded. “Okay… Fine… But only because you’re being so nice about it.” 

He pulled at the neatly wrapped box and pulled it all off in one piece. “A Rolex? Bubs… You got me one for my birthday… Are you losing your mind?” 

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head. “No… Open it…” 

Julian flicked the box open, and his eyes went wide. On the lid of the box were the words, in Danny’s handwriting ‘Marry me’. 

Julian’s blue eyes went wide as he looked up at Danny, who was now sitting in a criss cross position, with both his elbows digging into his knees, holding a ring in between his pointer finger and thumb as he leaned forward, looking into Julian's eyes. 

“I love you, Julian…. You’re my everything… We’ve began a family… We’ve accomplished so much together… And God… I love you… Will you marry me?” 

Julian’s blue eyes began to fill with tears as he nodded. “Oh god… Yes… Danny, I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! Lemme know what ya thought in the comments!


End file.
